A vapor compression refrigeration cycle system, such as an air conditioner, heat pump, or refrigeration system, typically utilizes a metering device to regulate the flow of refrigerant from a high-pressure side of the refrigeration loop to a low-pressure side. In some such systems the expansion valve is actively controlled, e.g. to compensate for changes of heat load on evaporator coils.